1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile overhauling device, and more particular to a tester which is used for overhauling the engine, the radiator, and the tubes therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional engine 101, as shown in FIG. 6, is connected to grille 102 by tubes 103 directly. The tubes 103 are usually made by metal, and the engine and the grille are metal, too. After a long period of using, the tubes would probably rust, or even break. Thus, engine, grille, and the tubes checking and testing should be included in automobile overhauling procedure.
Conventional radiator grille tester, as shown in TW utility model TWM354734, is provided for connecting an engine to a radiator. Water of the engine and the radiator can flow into the tester. Servicemen can observe the water with the tester via a window of the tester. Further, the tester can detect temperature of the water. Thus, servicemen can judge whether the engine and the radiator is malfunctioned with the tester.
However, the tester mentioned above still has several disadvantages in practical using. When servicemen observe color of the water, the top viewing window is too small to observe the water clearly. Further, servicemen can hardly judge whether water is flowing or not. Therefore, obstruction of the tube, the radiator, or the engine can hardly be detected.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.